


Let's Play a Game

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cream Pie, Cum Play, Deep Throating, Degradation, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Mentions of alcohol, Oral Sex, Swearing, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: You might have been a little daring and decided to challenge your best friends to a little game of dice and not your average dice game.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Let's Play a Game

It’s the end of the night and everyone has left the party. You find yourself seated on the couch chilling with some close friends of yours, shooting the shit about all the crazy stuff you all saw tonight. You can only hope that your brother Jeongin had a nice birthday, this party was for him after all.

You notice a bag on the table, you pull out a box from the bag, and examine its contents. “What’s this Chan?” You asked, glancing over to your best friend who is scrolling through his phone. He glances up and sees what’s in your hand and immediately laughs. “Oh shit. Yeah, someone got Jeongin some gag gifts for his birthday. That’s quite a dice set,” he said, glancing back down at his phone.

Hyunjin scoots closer to you and gets a better look at the dice. “Are those-? Damn those are naughty dice aren’t they?” You open the box and the dice fall into your lap. You examine each side of the die. You place them in your hand, shaking them in your closed fist and let them go on the coffee table. Your mind immediately has this fucking crazy idea. “Let’s play a game?” you asked looking at all the men seated around you. Their eyes immediately glanced back to look at you, giving you all the attention.

“What kind of game?” Minho asks as he leans back into the couch with his legs spread wide, sitting there like he’s giving you an invitation.

Shit.

You shouldn’t be thinking like this, yet you’re feeling daring tonight. Not to mention, you may have had a few drinks, which gives you the extra boost of confidence. They are your close friends after all. “Let’s play with the dice.” You say as you raise your eyebrow at them. They all look at you again and then at each other. Chan can’t help but smirk, Hyunjin has a look of shock on his face. Minho grabs the dice off the coffee table and rolls them in his hand and lets them slide onto the table.

The dice lands on oral. Minho looks at you and starts scooting closer to you. “Whaaat are you doing Minho?” The man kneels onto the floor between your legs. “Doing what the dice says. You said you wanted to play a game. Am I right?” He’s right, you asked for this and your close guy friends are all surrounding you like animals hunting prey.

Minho unbuttons your jeans and you lift up as he pulls them down along with your lacy red panties. Chan and Hyunjin watch in complete shock. “Oh come on you pussies, give her some attention. Touch her,” Minho commands as he runs his finger down your sensitive slit. Before you know it, you feel plump lips on yours. It’s Hyunjin. You immediately open, allowing him entrance. His tongue begins dancing with yours. You moan into his mouth as you feel Minho place his tongue against your clit.

“I think our little slut likes this Minho. Keep doing that,” Chan said as his lips, tongue and teeth make contact with the flesh of your neck. You feel like you are going to explode, as three men go at you, hitting all the right spots. Minho greedily shoves a finger inside you. You moan loader into Hyunjin’s mouth. He pulls back so they can all hear you moan out loud in pleasure.

“Mmm, doesn’t she sound sexy when she moans?” Hyunjin said with a deep groan.

You grab Minho by the hair as your grind into his face. He places a second finger inside you. You throw your head back as he spreads his fingers and scissors your walls, while sucking ever so harshly on your clit. Your legs begin to shake, and your eyes roll in the back of your head. Minho stands and wipes his mouth of your juices. “Man, she tastes good.”

“Fuck. Let me taste her,” Hyunjin said. Chan shoves the man back.

“You don’t get to do none of that. You roll the dice remember? Don’t be so fucking greedy Jinnie. Just for that, you don’t get to roll the dice at all.” Hyunjin pouts and crosses his arms. Chan picks up the dice and rolls them around in his hand and lets them go on the table.

“Ahh! Damn look at that, a blow job. Come here my little slut.” Chan pulls his jeans down, and you are in shock at the size of his dick and how beautiful it is. Your mouth begins to water. You get on all fours and wrap your hand around the base of his cock. Licking the precum off the tip, as you wrap your lips around him. Slowly taking him in deep, Chan hisses as he feels the back of your throat.

You gag as you try and take him even deeper, removing your hand as the tip of your nose hits his lower abdomen.

“Fuck.” Chan groans as he pulls your hair to the side, so he can have a better view of you swallowing his dick.

Your eyes dart next to Chan, and you notice that Hyunjin is stroking himself, as he bites lip. You pop off Chan’s cock, as a string of saliva streams from your mouth.

“Hyunjin!” you shouted, wiping the saliva from your mouth. “You little greedy slut! Just what do you think you’re doing over there? You couldn’t wait to be touched, could you? You are going to jerk off right now in front of us as your punishment,” you said with a stern voice.

“W-What?” Hyunjin looked at you with wide eyes.

“You heard the woman. Do it.” Minho said.

Hyunjin becomes all shy, and grabs a throw pillow and covers his junk.

“Oh no Jinnie, don’t you dare become all shy now. You weren’t shy about it a few minutes ago.” Minho gets up off the couch and removes the pillow from Hyunjin’s lap, spreads his legs and grabs Hyunjin’s hand and guides him to his still erect cock.

“Now you owe us something Jinnie. Show us just how you were touching yourself a few minutes ago.” Minho demands as he takes a seat next to you, and now you are sandwiched between him and Chan.

Hyunjin wraps his hand around his dick, running his thumb over the reddened tip - smearing his precum as he slowly pumps it in his fist, while he bites his lower lip.

“Such a slut Hyunjin. Look at you turning into a whimpering mess over there. Such a shame right guys?” You said as you all laughed at him.

“You could have had your dick buried inside her, but you went and ruined it for yourself. Now you get to watch me and Minho fuck her,” Chan said as his hand glides down to your drenched pussy. Minho brings his lips to your shoulder, nibbling on your sensitive skin. Dice long forgotten, your eyes stay fixed on Hyunjin as he fists his cock in his hand.

“You look like you’re going to cum Hyunjin? I can see your balls twitching and your body tensing up. Does this turn you on? Seeing them touch me like this? You’re such a filthy whore Jinnie.”

Just as you called him a filthy whore, you see ribbons of white coat his abdomen.

Hyunjin rolls his head back against the couch, as he comes down from his high. You may have been a little turned on by that little bit. Degrading the shit out of him, you knew deep down he was a sub. He used that hard exterior as a decoy, and you broke down the make believe walls.

“Does our baby girl want to be fucked?” Chan asked as he kissed along your jawline.

“Yes, can I have you and Minho at the same time?” Both men look at each other and then back at you. “Are you sure? I mean we can just take turns..” You interrupt Minho, bringing your index finger to his lips. “I’m sure,” you cooed.

Minho goes through the bag of gag gifts and to his surprise there is a bottle of lube inside the bag. He pulls the bottle of lube out and hands it to Chan.

Chan squirts a dollop of lube onto his palm and applies it to his cock. “Come here baby girl. We are going to do this reverse cowgirl, I’m going to take your backside. Have you ever had anal before?” Chan asks. You nod your head. “Yes once, but it was a while ago.” Chan squirts more onto his hand and runs his hand along your back entrance,shivers running down your spine as he applies some of the cool liquid to your ass. He slowly inserts a finger, rimming your puckered hole, loosening you up to take his cock.

“Are you ready to be fucked by two men at once baby?” Chan asks, as you feel the tip of his dick press against your back entrance. “Yessss,” you hiss, as you ease down on his dick. Wincing at the stinging pain, you still your body until you feel that you have adjusted. Minho slowly eases into your pussy, and before you know it you feel absolutely full. Stuffed by two cocks, they pound into you at once.

“Oh my god,” you moan in pleasure. Chan gropes your breast, pinching your nipple between his fingers. Minho rubs your clit with the pad of his thumb. Moans and groans are coming from every direction in the room. You glance over at Hyunjin and notice the man is stroking himself once again. Watching his beautiful lips part as he fists his cock.

Fuck.

“God. I don’t think I can hold off much longer,” Chan groans. Minho’s thrusts become harsher. “Me either. Fuck this feel so good,” Minho gritted out, as sweat lines his brow. You feel a sudden warm gush as he coats your walls with his semen. Chan is right behind as he cums inside your ass.

“Oh my god,” you scream out, as you reach your ultimate high. You walls clenching around both cocks that are still buried deep inside you. They both moan in unison.

You feel spurts of warm liquid hit your chest. You were so into what was going on, that you didn’t realize Hyunjin had moved closer to you.You slowly ease off Chan’s dick as his cum slides down the back of your thighs. Minho pulls out of your heat as more cum slides down your thighs. “Damn that’s fucking hot.” Minho groans. “She’s like a beautifully stuffed cream pie, with some frosting on top.”

“Shut up, Minho,” everyone said in unison.

**GAME OVER!**


End file.
